irwinallentvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
LAND OF THE GIANTS-THE LOST ONES
THE LOST ONES PRODUCTION SIX AIRED-1-5-1969--13TH WRITERS-BOB AND ESTHER MITCHELL DIR-HARRIS HARRIS TEASER The girls, Mark, and Steve search for an oil bearing plant. Oil will be needed in the guidance system of the Spindrift as lubricant. Steve warns Val not to taste a berry until it is tested. A giant trapper passes by Dan, Fitzhugh, and Barry. Strange whistling sounds are heard. Investigating, Mark and Steve are knocked down and out by teenagers--Dolph and Hopper, lead by a leather jacket wearing Nick--who has a gun. The girls are grabbed and Nick tells them that he knows they are working for the giants--sent out to bring them in to the giants--but it "ain't gonna work that way." ACT ONE Mark, tied up on a rock with Steve, tells the teens, "You're out of your minds, you know that." The teens reveal they are the only survivors of an All American Youth Flight--a free trip around the world they were picked for. They are four out of 28. 15 died in the crash when they spun into the giant world, 9 died out of sickness. Nick tells them about Pete and Robbie, saying they already know about them: he blames them for capturing them and turning them over to the giants. Betty tells them they wouldn't do that and expresses concern over the fact that Nick and his three buddies have been here for two whole years. Nick scoffs, "She's sympathetic--that's a nice touch." Nick threatens to starve them until they tell the truth. While Nick's brother Joey plays the drums on a nut, Val tries to get Nick to dance with her. Mark tells Steve, "She's either trying to save her own skin or she's flipped." Val gets close enough to turn on the radio Nick wears around his neck--alerting Dan. Nick slaps her, knowing this, making Steve angry, "Go ahead, Nick, slap her around, you're not man enough to try it with me." Nick stops, tossing Val to Betty. Dolph, curly dark haired and elfin, takes the girls, their hands tied, away. Dan avoids the other three teens and unties a surprised but happy Mark and Steve--who wonder how Dan knew the three boys knew he was coming. The trio get Nick's gun and Hopper's knife, demanding to be taken to the girls. The girls almost escape Dolph when the trapper comes by, baiting traps. Nick's group starts a fight near a cage. It ends with Joey trapped inside the cage. They try to get it open but the trapper takes it away. Nick now levels a threat: Get him out of the cage if you ever want to see those girls again." ACT TWO Nick tells the Spindrift men-Dan, Mark, and Steve that at four o'clock the trapper's buddies from up north meet him and they all leave together. Mark, impatient, attacks Nick as they walk in the woods, but Nick beats Mark down with a great deal of help from stout, tall, blond Hopper. Dan intervenes, pulling Nick aside, "Where I came from I've had plenty of experience with guys like you. You foul up one more time and I'll demonstrate! You got that?" Dan tosses Nick aside, seemingly also angry at himself, too. Fitzhugh cons Barry away from the trapper whom they know has someone in a cage. The cage is set down and the men try to get it open with Steve telling the insistent Mark to forget the blocks to wedge it open. For a few moments, Nick's group and the Spindrift men work together. The trapper returns and finds a stick they left in the cage door, making Nick think it was a message to him from Steve and Mark. Nick and Hopper "split" from the three Spindrifters and watch from a higher ground. Betty asks Dolph to loosen the ties which are cutting her wrists. When he gets close, making snide comments, she kicks him down. He threatens her with the hatchet, "You want me to cut the ropes. I'll cut them all right." He advances. ACT THREE Dolph explains when he was 16 the judge laid down the law--no one was to raise their hand against Dolph--it causes him to get feel insecure, mad and he will hit back, violently. Val kicks Dolph from the other side even harder and he hits his head against the rocks. The girls untie each other and tie and gag Dolph causing him not to be able to send whistle signals. Val says, "Poor little delinquent, he's gonna feel real insecure when he wakes up." They meet up with the other three. Mark wants to collect Fitzhugh and Barry and leave the area now. Steve still wants to help Joey. The girls go off and set off more cage traps with Val claiming she and Betty are two escape artists. The trapper is lured toward the set off cages. The men find a huge boulder in front of the cage Joey is in. Fitzhugh eats a berry and keels over, groaning, then stops and falls still. Nick and Hopper, watching the others work, join them in trying to get Joey out. They tie a rope around the boulder to move it. Nick tells them they may be in the same league but not on the same team--there's only room for one head man. Nick gets mad when Steve and his group leave, alerted by Barry that Fitzhugh is lying helpless...and Barry thought Fitz was dead. Nick asks what kind of berry it was and tells them it is harmless...it caused paralysis and then the person recovers--he'll be okay. "Yeah, maybe," Steve still wants to go help him. The Spindrifters put leaves over Fitzhugh and hide when the trapper returns. Chipper, who only means to defend Fitzhugh, barks out at the giant, who is now alerted to Fitzhugh. He takes Fitzhugh off with him. They return to Nick to help get Joey out. Nick laughs, "The giant got your man so you came back to help." Steve throws the rope at him, "Are you gonna help?" They try to pull the cage door up and move the boulder. Steve sends Nick to the back of the cage (why? How can they open the door from back there?). The trapper returns, making Barry warn the others, "Giant!" The trapper nearly gets Steve and does get a fighting Nick (who thinks punching the giant hand will help free him). He throws Nick into the cage with Joey. Nick blames Steve for this and yells out, "You, captain! I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna break every bone in your body! I'm gonna kill you!" ACT FOUR When Fitzhugh wakes up in the cage, Joey slaps him down before he can say anything. Joey tells Nick if it weren't for Fitzhugh, Nick wouldn't have been caught. Nick only wants to hurt Steve, "It's that captain I want." Hopper returns from freeing Dolph and Steve tells them what happened, "If you want to help, fall in." Barry brings the others to more of those plum-berries. They get a lot of them. Val and Barry joke about Rip Van Winkle. Hopper wonders how they are going to get the giant to mickey himself. Steve will distract the giant. Dan, Mark, and Val protest that Steve is giving himself to the giant and Mark even wants it to be put to a vote. Steve tells him, "It won't be. Because there is no other way." Steve goes to the trapper's foot--the giant is resting but awake, near the cage waiting for his buddies to show up. Dan climbs the trapper's thermos and puts the drug in. While this is happening, Steve faces Nick. Fitzhugh tries to pull Joey away from Steve to keep the fight fair but Steve tells him, "Fitzhugh, just stay out of this." Nick tells Joey not to interfere. Steve, as he and Nick fight, tells Fitzhugh to watch the thermos and tell him what is going on. Nick and Steve have a long and violent fight on the floor and against the walls of the cage while the trapper looks in to watch the fight. While Hopper with Barry watch, the trapper finally drinks his thermos and passes out. TAG Hopper tells Barry that's it, kid, that's the ball game and we won. He and Barry join up with the others. The others all work together to free Nick, Joey, Fitzhugh, and Steve, Val on top of the cage with Dan. Steve tells Nick it was a good fight--at least the audience sure liked it. As everyone gets out, Mark points to his watch, "2 minutes to 4." Steve laughs, "You worry too much." They run away from the gully area. Nick tells them he has to keep looking for Pete and Robbie. He knows their parents real well and wants them to know he did everything to find them (are Pete and Robbie brothers, too? Or does Nick know four parents?). Steve had offered to have them join up with their group. Joey likes Chipper and asks Barry what he'll take for the dog. Barry tells him he couldn't sell Chipper. Hopper, Joey, Dolph, and Nick leave, saying goodbye and the Spindrifters say goodbye and wish them luck. Steve tells them they've lost enough time for one day--they should get back to work. Fitz complains, "Work?! Those young upstarts. I'd be tempted to go with them if I were ten years younger." Fitzhugh sounds sincere, not just trying to get out of work. Barry looks at Fitzhugh, "I like you just the way you are, Mr. Fitzhugh." Fitzhugh smiles and pats Barry's head; Steve smiling also. With Steve, Barry and Fitzhugh follow the others back toward Spindrift.